


Freaky Friday

by Aleja21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: A Freaky Friday type of week at the Avengers compound.





	Freaky Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for @emilyevanston ‘s #Marvel trope flip challenge. I’ve gone with the idea of a power swap vs body swap.
> 
> Also a Huge shout out to @mycapt-ohcapt and @wereleopard58 for brainstorming this with me. This story has been partially beta read, so any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> As always none of these characters belong to me, other than my OC Talia.

**  
**  


“Helen, this goes against the protocols we established,” you say to your friend as she continues to run a test on Thor.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine, Talia,” Helen responds, focused on the data her tablet it providing.

With a frustrated sigh, you look back down at the station showing you Thor’s vitals. Suddenly you note that his heart rate and blood pressure are rising rapidly.  You can feel an electric charge in the air, making the hairs on your arms and the back of your neck stand up.  Before you can say anything to Helen, webs of pure electricity arc through the lab, like lightning.

As you duck behind your console for cover, you watch as Helen narrowly escapes out of the lab as the security doors lockdown behind her. **  
**

As you’re trying to figure out your own escape from the lab, an arch of lightning hits both you and Thor at the same time. You begin to scream as the electricity courses through your body. for several seconds. The pain you are feeling is excruciating. Tunnel vision sets in and in mere seconds everything fades to black as you lose consciousness.

***************************************************

Letting out a small groan you rub your eyes, you rub your eyes, blinking furiously at the blindingly bright overhead lights. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., lower lights 50%.” you murmur.

As you sit up on the bed, you make a quick assessment of your surroundings. When you realize there are no immediate threats or dangers, the tension in the shoulders begins to ease and you settle against the pillows. It appears as though your body has been moved to the infirmary while you were unconscious.

Having spent more time than you wanted to think about in infirmaries and medical labs than any one person should, you quickly disconnect the IV and heart monitor leads. Swinging your long legs over the side of the bed, closing your eyes and concentrating on your destination, you attempt to teleport to your quarters. But nothing happens, your abilities don’t kick in. Which is unusual since you had mastered that ability by the age of six. Taking a slow deep breath to calm your nerves, you try again. Nothing.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, you sit down on the bed again. As you observe the room you note that a static charge is starting to build. The small hairs on your arm begin to stand, the energy giving you goosebumps and soon there’s a crackle in the air. Then suddenly the energy releases in spectacular blue streaks whipping through the air, they escape into the room going straight for the electrical items. The screens on the IV Pump, vitals signs machine, and the TV flicker briefly before going dark. These items then begin to spark and billow smoke. F.R.I.D.A.Y. begins to say something, but she and the lights go out at the same time.

Unsure of what could be causing this, you slowly crawl from the bed, looking down the corridor for any kind of threat. When none is seen, you make your way down the corridor, hugging the wall. At the end of the hall, you reach the emergency exit. Quietly, you open the door and proceed to make your way down two flights of stairs until you reach the level of the compound where the living quarters are. Cracking the door open, you observe no threats and make a mad dash for your rooms.

Once inside, you quickly change out of the hospital gown and into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Tossing the offensive gown across the room, you head over to your computer interface and immediately pulls up F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s security protocols. Noting no intruder threats, you state, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., please play the bio lab camera feeds from this morning.”

“Of course,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds in her usual acerbic manner. The view on the screen changes to the lab and you watch as several maintenance men repair a significant amount of structural damage.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., I requested footage of what caused the damage, not a live feed of the repair.”

“Ma’am, that is the video footage from this morning. All work has been halted in the lab this afternoon as they are awaiting the delivery of a few special order pieces of equipment that are being fabricated for the lab,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds, her voice holding a certain sarcastic quality.  She was created by Tony Stark, after all. “If you want the footage from what caused the damage, I will play the footage from forty-eight hours ago.”

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y,” you say with a shaky breath.

The footage from the labs appears on the screen and you watch with morbid fascination as the scene plays out. Lightning continues to strike in the room for several minutes after you and Thor lose consciousness. Once the electric disturbance ceased, the lab’s security doors re-opened and Helen entered the lab with two med teams, followed closely by Tony and Bruce. The med teams secured both you and Thor ensuring you were both stable before removing you from the lab.

***************************************************

Thor startles awake and sits up abruptly. His head turns as he looks around alertly for any signs of danger. Jane, who had been dozing in the chair next to the bed, springs awake at his sudden movement.

She rushes from the chair and sits on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his forearm in a comforting gesture. “Thor, it’s alright. You’re safe.”

Thor’s wild eyes focus on Jane, allowing his brain to register that he is not in danger. “What has happened, my lady? Where am I?”

“You’ve been here in medical for two days. Something went wrong during your medical exam. Helen, Bruce and Tony are still trying to piece together what happened.”

“What of Lady Talia? Is she well?” Thor asked concerned.

“Last I heard she was still in medical recovering. You two were the only ones caught up in the phenomena, Helen made it out of the lab before the security doors closed.”

Thor then got up from the hospital bed, only to realize he was now dressed in a flimsy hospital gown that was gapping at the back giving Jane a good view of his ass. Jane chuckles and then moves to grab a bag next to her chair. “Here, I brought you a change of clothes,” she says with a chuckle as she points to the bathroom.

“Thank you,” Thor says as he accepts the bag and immediately heads for the bathroom to change.

Once he was changed, the pair left medical making there way down to the lab so that he could pick up Mjölnir. The work crews had left for the evening and the lab was eerily quiet.

Upon seeing the hammer, Thor reaches out with his hand, expecting Mjölnir to fly into it. However, the hammer remains unmoved on the table. **  
**

When Thor goes over to the table to pick up the hammer he is not successful. This was like Puente Antiguo all over again. As he gave it another go a strange pulling sensation began in his stomach encompassing his body, similar to the feeling he got every time he traveled through the bi-frost. He heard Jane say something, but her voice faded out.

***************************************************

After watching the video, you had laid down on the bed and promptly fallen asleep. However, you’re jolted awake when you hear an ear piercing scream from another set of rooms on the residential floor.

You jump from the bed and head for the door. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., whose quarters did the scream originate from?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds immediately. “The scream originated from Ms. Potts’s quarters.”

Stepping into the hall, you set off in a sprint and reach Pepper’s suite quickly, entering without bothering to knock. After walking through the sitting room, you head to the bedroom where you spot Thor standing and holding up his hands in surrender as Pepper yells at him. She has obviously come from the shower as she is dripping water and as a towel haphazardly covering her.

“Is everyone ok?” You ask in an attempt to defuse the situation.

“No” Pepper states first. “I’d like to know why Thor thought it was perfectly acceptable to barge into my suite and bathroom, uninvited, while I was showering.”

“Begging your pardon, Lady Pepper, but I did not enter your domicile intentionally. I was in the lab with my Lady Jane attempting to retrieve Mjölnir when I suddenly appeared here.”

Pepper looked at Thor skeptically, when Talia made a sudden exclamation, “Fuck Me!!!”

Pepper’s head, along with Thor’s, both turn to stare at you.

“I think that lab accident may have caused some weird Freaky Friday power swap,” you state with a snap of her fingers. The TV across the room explodes as a few sparks of electricity hit it.

The three of you duck, to minimize your exposure as pieces of the TV hurl through the air. When everything settles Pepper is the first to speak. “Both of you carefully make your way to the conference room. F.R.I.D.A.Y. alert Tony, Bruce, Dr’s Cho and Foster to also come to the conference room now. I will meet everyone there once I am dressed.” she then turns and heads for her walk-in closet dismissing Thor and Talia.

“Sir and the others have been notified Ms. Potts,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds.

***************************************************

Tony, of course, is the last to arrive in the conference room, “I was in the middle of an experiment. So I ask why did you disturb my greatness?”

“Tony sit down and shut up.” You mutter, “this isn’t about you. It seems Thor and I did a power swap when we did his check up the other day.”

Tony, Bruce, and Helen sit up straighter as you say this. “Since waking I’ve lost my ability to teleport, but I seem to be able to generate and manipulate a form of energy.” You say as you hold out your right hand and a small orb of swirling energy forms.

Tony looks at Thor, “what about you Point Break?”

“It would appear that I have gained Lady Talia’s ability to transport to different places. I am also no longer able to wield Mjölnir. I believe she may have also gained this ability.”

“That shouldn’t be possible, nothing we did in the lab accounts for this,” Helen states nervously.

“Really?” You ask in disbelief. “I distinctly remember telling you we’d gone past the safety limits on the tests we were running before all hell broke loose.”

Helen let out a shuddering breath, “I thought you were being overly cautious. You always tend to err on the side of being overly cautious when it the people you examen have mutant like abilities.”

“Dammit, Helen! Of course, I do. I am a god damn mutant. I live at the X-Mansion and am the Chief medical person there in conjunction with Dr. Mccoy. This is what I’ve been doing since we graduated from Med School. I’ve seen first hand what can happen when you push people’s innate abilities.”

Bruce coughs lightly interrupting the two of you, “the best course of action is to get the two of you down to the lab and to run some molecular scans on you, to see what changes have been made and to see whether they appear to be permanent or not.“

“That would be agreeable,” Thor states as he gets up from the table. As he starts walking to the door he disappears into thin air.

“What just happened?” Jane asks her voice laced with worry.

“Spontaneous teleportation.”

“What?” Jane and Pepper exclaim at the same time.

“Teleportation was the last of my mutant abilities to manifest. As I’m sure you’re aware I also have the ability of telekinesis, which I’ve had use of since infancy. The ability to teleport, however, didn’t manifest for me until I hit puberty. And until I gained control of it I would just spontaneously teleport myself to random places.” You tell them truthfully. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. is Thor still located in the Avengers compound or on the grounds?”

After a few seconds of silence F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds, “yes, Mr. Odinson is still on the premises.”

“Could you be a little more specific?” You ask slightly frustrated.

“Mr. Odinson has teleported to multiple places in rapid succession.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. projects video images of the conference table as she continues her report. “He first teleported into the deep end of the training pool,” the video shows Thor appear a few feet above the water and then falling in. “From there he teleported into Ms. Maximoff’s bathroom,” the images on the screen depict Wanda and Vision sharing a romantic bath, that was interrupted by the wet god. “Mr. Odinson is now in the women’s locker room located next to the training room,” the image changes to the video again, this time Thor is standing in a position of surrender, with both hands elevated as both Natasha and Sharon have their side arms pointed at him. They watch as he teleports out.

“Where is he now?” Jane asks anxiously.

“Mr. Odinson is now in Dr. Banner’s lab, Dr. Foster.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replies.

“Let’s get there before Point Break disappears again,” Tony states springing everyone into action.

***************************************************

When the group enters Bruce’s lab they see Thor sitting on a lab stool shivering under a white blanket. Bruce walks over to a cabinet next to the lab bathroom and pulls out a pair of sweatpants, t-shirt and hoodie all with the Avengers monogram on them. He hands them to Thor and points to the bathroom, telling him he can change there.

The doctors and Tony take a few minutes to plan on what tests need to be run on the two of you in addition to the molecular scans. When a plan has been hashed out Pepper excuses herself asking to be kept up to date on what is happening. After several hours of poking and prodding, they finally determine what the likely outcome is.

“So what’s the verdict folks, when do Thor and I end our Freaky Friday routine?” You ask, your gut churning with nervous energy, the hairs on the back of your arms and neck standing as the static electricity ghosts over your skin.

“Yeah about that,” Tony states exuberance and excitement in his voice, “Welcome to the Avengers!”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
